The Earth's Blessing
by EssenceOfArt
Summary: What if Naruto bonded with the earth, better than sages could? What if he could control the elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup ya'll, it's this guy, he's back( Plz give me ideas on a better entrance ) with another story, I know, I know, some of you are raging about me deleting The Hyper Dragon, but I felt like I wouldn't have been able to incorporate the hedgehogs to the best of my ability. So, I decided that I would write a few stories before I republished that one, so that you can get the full 100%. Now, owards to the story**

 **I don't own Naruto, if I did, do you really think I'd be here? No, I'd be eating my ramen noodles. That was bought with my large amount of money. Due to creating Naruto.**

"Another one old man!" A young boy stated as he finished his 23rd bowl of ramen.

"Comin right up Naruto-chan" The supposed old man at the counter stated, as he carried a bowl of noodles over to the child behind the counter.

"How does he eat so much?" A young girl next to the old man whispered.

"It's obvious, it's because of the taste of this ramen of course." He answered back, with a smile so big it shut his eyes. Meanwhile, Naruto had just finished his 50th bowl of ramen...somehow. These were the Ichiraku's people that always helped Naruto out when ever they could. Naruto was hated by the villagers, and never had any friends, due to the villagers never letting their children get close to Naruto. This was all due to him being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was a giant Fox with nine tails, and he attacked on the night of Naruto's birth. The Yondaime Hokage in an effort to stop the Kyuubi, sealed the bijuu into Naruto as a baby. The villagers never understood, sealing, and thought that the Kyuubi was reborn into a human body, and was waiting to kill them all. Somehow they thought by doing the things that they did, they would protect themselves, but they were dead wrong.

"Thanks, Teuchi-jiji," Naruto said as he slapped a few bills on the counter, after taking out his frog wallet, Gama-chan, that the Hokage bought him for his birthday.

"You're always welcome Naruto-chan" The now known Teuchi shouted in response as Naruto ran away from the stand.

As Naruto walked back to his home, he felt the glares the villagers gave him. He looked to see them, and saw those cold, hollow eyes looking back at him. He saw parents shield their children, and saw men's fists clench and jaws tighten. He felt a forboding sense of loneliness within him, as tears unconsciously began to leak from his eyes. He thought about going back to the Ichiraku's, but he didn't want them to bare the burden of his problems. the sky began to darken. It began to rain uncontrollably, making Naruto's clothes stick to his skin, and making his feet wet through his sandals. He started to fell this hollow loneliness within him. He then sighed and acted as if he was ignorant to the glares.

" Damnit, and I still have like 3 miles before I get to my apartment." Naruto complained as he felt the water through his clothing.

 ***BOOM CRACKLE CRACKLE BOOM!***

The sound of thunder rang out and struck fear into Naruto, as he began to run to his home. Suddenly, he felt a strange pull on his body, and felt all of the hairs on his body rise. His fear made his body unconsciously use chakra, as well as the Kyuubi's chakra from his body. Then, the worst happened. The pull on his body got stronger, and in a flash, blue and white clouded his vision. He felt a searing hot pain along his body, and felt his skin being charred by the second. He began to violently convulse as his chakra connected with the lightning around him. The lightning left as soon as it came, but that time frame felt like hours to Naruto. The heated air the lightning left behind burst into flames, and his chakra bonded with that too. The fire was soon put out by the rain, and Naruto's chakra bonded with that. Howling winds began to pass by Naruto, and His chakra bonded with that too. Naruto fell to the earth, and as soon as his skin touched the ground, Naruto's chakra bonded with it. The chakra then fused with the Kyuubi's chakra, and went back into Naruto. The last thing Naruto saw after the lightning strike, was the Hokage and his anbu, before he blacked out.

The Hokage looked at Naruto, and a tear shed from his eyes. Naruto's hair was completely burnt off, and his skin was blackened with 4th degree burns. He was completely naked, and unmoving. The Sandaime kneeled moved two fingers under Naruto's nose, and felt a faint breeze of warm air.

" He's still breathing, take him to the medical ward," Sarutobi ordered. " And if they try to refuse, threaten them in any way you see fit."

One of the Anbu smirked. " Hai Hokage-sama " The Anbu said, as he picked him up and vanished.

Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing up in a sewer. The sewer had seven pipes running along the walls. The first pipe was blue, the second was red, the third was yellow, the fourth was orange, the fifth was teal, the sixth was white, and the last was brown. **( Internet cookie and a shoutout to whoever can guess what they are, in order, and what they mean. ).**

His last thoughts were _' Where am I, and how did I wake up standing? '_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup ya'll, I'm back with another chapter of The Earth's Blessing. I got great feedback for the last chapter, and as I said I would give a shoutout to who could guess what the pipes were. With that being said:**

 **Shoutout to LovelyAssTricka and cireshadow for being the first to identify the different chakra pipes. Enjoy your cookies.**

 **In case anyone didn't guess, those chakra's were**

 **Blue: Naruto**

 **Red:Kyuubi**

 **Yellow:Lightning**

 **Orange:Fire**

 **Teal:Water**

 **White:Wind**

 **Brown:Earth**

 **And now, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto wouldn't have existed, since I have neither the imagination to think up something like that, nor the drawing talent, nor the money to fund the series.**

 **Chapter 2: Change**

 **Konoha Hospital**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the hospital bed of room 206 with a crestfallen face. In said bed was a blackened child, with no hair and with closed eyes. Many parts of his skin were pink and raw, and the child was sleeping with wheezed breaths due to the smell of his charred skin.

' Minato...I have failed you. Now your son is a complete mess of a human being, and it's all my fault. I should have let Jiraiya take Naruto with him.' He thought sadly. His expression rose as he got a determined look on his face. 'I may have failed, but it's not too late to redeem myself.' He said as he snapped his fingers.

"Anbu!" He said before a shinobi wearing an anbu uniform appeared infront of him in a wisp of smoke. **( I've decided that in this fic, everything dealing with smoke should look cooler, so if someone does a shunshin, or makes a shadow clone, they will appear in the same way that Nightcrawler appeares in the X-Men movies. That little wisp of smoke is so much cooler. )**

"Sir!" The Anbu operative replied as he stood face to face with his superior, awaiting his orders.

"Write out a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin ordering them to come back to Konoha immediately. Failure to comply will result in the revocation of their shinobi license as well as any and all rights that come with that license. This will also result in their becoming of a missing nin, with a kill on sight order and a bounty of 50 million ryo. Leave it on my desk so that I can sign it."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Permission to speak freely?" The Anbu said as he took in his leaders' orders.

"Granted"

" The civilian council has requested a meeting to be had in 5 minutes time. **( I know it's cliche and fan made, but for the sake of the story, I have to use it, since it actually does have it's uses in the development of stories out there. It is overused, but hey, it is what it is. )**

" Alright then. I will be on my way. While I am there, write that message I told you to write. Understood? "

"Hai"

"Good" With that, Hiruzen left, prepared for his council meeting, and prepared to show these civilians their place.

 **Meanwhile**

' _How did I wake up standing,'_ Naruto thought as he took in his surroundings. He was in ankle deep water, that looked dirty and tainted. He saw different colored pipes on the walls. There was a gate behind him, leading to seemingly nowhere, and a labyrinth of tunnels in front of him. The pipes were leading into this labyrinth. Seeing as he had no other place to go, he followed the pipes.

After a series of twists and turns, he came to a huge gate, with nothing but pure darkness past it. He felt an incredible fear, and he began to sweat unconsciously. Suddenly, a huge eye opened in front of him, the pupil alone dwarfing his entire body. The eye had veins all around it. The iris was a blood crimson, and the pupil was a thin slit.

Then more came into view. Before he knew it, Naruto was facing a huge orange fox, at least twice the size of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto looked at the fox, looked behind him, looked at the fox again, looked behind him, and looked at the fox.

' _Well, it's obvious as to what i'm going to do now…'_

 **( look up this url, and play it:** **watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g** **)**

 **In the council chambers**

Hiruzen walks into the council room. As soon as he comes in, he hears an uproar from the civilian side of the room. He ignores them and casually walks to his desk, like the boss he is, and sits down. He folds his hands. And closes his eyes. He began to leak killing intent, and the civilians shut up. He opened his eyes and calmly says,

"Explain to me why you called a council meeting without the authority to do so." He said sternly, but with an impassive look on his face.

"It's because of that boy!" A random civilian shouted. "He caused a lightning bolt to strike down in the middle of the village!"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "How and why would he have done that, when the lightning bolt struck and incapacitated him"

No one had an answer to that, until, of course, some dumbass had to scream out, "It's because he's a dem-"

"Anbu"

Before the man could finish, his head was cleanly cut off by the nape of the neck, leaving no blood to spill.

" Is there anyone else that wishes to try my hand by breaking my law? " Hiruzen asked.

"Sarutobi, you'd do well to know your place in this relationship. You have no power here" Koharu Utatane stated as she glared at Hiruzen.

"Anbu"

Before she knew it, she was handcuffed and shunshin'd to the Torture and Interrogation department.

" Since I already know that you lot are going to try some bullshit, I am passing a new law. As of now, the law that Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage made in relation to the civilian council, is null and void. This is a shinobi village, and therefore, civilians have no say in those matters. I will also handpick new advisors by tomorrow, so the current advisors are hereby fired, and are never to come within these chambers again, unless requested by me. Understood?"

" Hai Hokage-sama" The council chamber chorused.

"Good, meeting dismissed" Hiruzen said.

 **Well, that wraps it up, since my fingers are tired. Damn, writing is harder then it looks. I don't know how these niggas do it these days. Hope you guys liked this one, please review, I love seeing your feedback to my chapters. Peace out ya'll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup ya'll I'm back after a long while. This'll be my longest chapter yet, on the grounds that this is the chapter I am making for my birthday, my birthday was a few weeks ago on a friday ( the 19th ) so I'll try to make this chapter extra long. Enjoy**

 **This chapter will contain a few timeskips. Be ready.**

"Dialogue"

' _Thought'_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Bijuu/God/Summon/Angry Iruka Dialogue"**

 **Mindscape**

As Naruto walked away from the giant fox he saw, he began to wonder about the fox. Where did it come from? What did it have to do with him? Why did he see it? These type of questions and many more began to race through his head.

' _What was that? It was frightening, but it was behind a cage. Why? I'll go ask it,'_ Naruto thought as he turned around, walking back in the direction that he came. After a short period of time, he saw the cage again, and the eye once again opened.

" **He he he...You are back it seems… Uzumaki Naruto…"** A voice drawled out from behind the cage. " **Why?"**

Naruto began feel a tightening feeling in his rectum, as a singular bead of sweat fell down his face. The only sound made at that point was the _drip_ of his sweat hitting the water beneath him.

Naruto steeled his nerves, and forced down the feeling in his colon.

" I came to find answers." Naruto stated as firmly as possible, seeing as he was in front of an eye that easily dwarfed half of the Hokage Tower. " I wanted to know why you were here, what you are, where you came from. Who best to ask than the subject of my questions? " Naruto inquired as he looked the eye in the...eye? Pupil? Whatever…

" **And what exactly makes you think that I will give you these answers? "** The voice questioned. It's goal was to test the boy, to see if he really has genuine curiosity, or is just trying to use him as a tool.

" I asked, " Naruto stated simply, as if that was the answer to the meaning of life.

" **Hahaha...you amuse me Uzumaki Naruto...As for your questions...sit down, because this is a long story. Do not interrupt me. "** The voice stated. Naruto nodded as he began to take an action to take a seat. He suddenly realized that there wasn't a seat beneath him, but it was too late to catch himself. Then, suddenly, a chair materialized under him, and he took a seat calmly. He wondered how this happened, but didn't ask, thinking that that question would be answered in due time.

" **As for your first question, to why I'm here, you must know basic history, lost to humankind. Do you know of the Rikudo Sennin?"** The voice asked. Naruto nodded, as he recalled teachings about it in the academy.

" **Well do you know the truth of the legend?"** The voice questioned. Naruto seemed to ponder for a moment, racking his brain for the actual answer. He tilted his head down as if that'd let him remember better. Finally, Naruto shook his head and looked up at the eye.

" **Good, this is where we'll start from. Contrary to popular belief, the Rikudo Sennin did not create chakra, or ninjutsu. He was the son of the person who 'created' chakra. Kaguya Ootsutsuki was her name, and she was the princess of a small village that existed millennia ago. In that village, there was a belief that the tree next to their settlement was a gift from Kami, and that no one was to climb, much less touch that tree. But, there was one child who did not believe this. That child was Kaguya. She climbed that tree under the shadow of the night and when she reached the top of said tree, she saw a fruit. This fruit was known as the chakra fruit, and the tree was the shinju. When Kaguya saw the fruit, she decided to eat it, somehow not wondering whether or not it was poisonous. When she swallowed the fruit, she gained a lifetime of knowledge, and became the first human ever to possess chakra."**

" **With the knowledge she gained from the fruit, she realized that war, which was ongoing in several countries and villages wouldn't end for years to come. With the power and knowledge she gained from the fruit, she ended war across several countries. Eventually, she became revered as a goddess, specifically the rabbit goddess because of her appearance. At some point in time, she settled down, with a man of no important significance. With that man, she had a two sons-twins. Their names were Hagoromo and Hamura Ootsutsuki. She trained these two children to hopefully take her place in the world. Then, Hagoromo began to realize his mother's growing insanity, and plotted with his brother, Hamura to stop her."**

" **They both began to train even harder, and eventually mastered their skills. Hagoromo had the rinnegan, the first and strongest doujutsu to ever exist, and was the best at Ninjutsu, Known as Ninshuu back then, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. Hamura mastered his Byakugan, and by extension, Tenseigan, and was the best at Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and also Kenjutsu."**

" **Together, they stopped their mother and sealed her into the moon, but not before she awakened the Shinjuu's dormant power, and turned it into the Juubi, the first Bijuu. The Juubi wreaked havoc over the earth, but Hagoromo and Hamura stopped it. Hamura died, but not before having children, who would grow to start the Hyuuga clan, and Hagoromo used his rinnegan to split the Juubi's chakra in Ninths, and sealed the body into the moon. The chakra was used to create the Bijuu, including myself."**

" **Hagoromo then became known to be the Sage of Six Paths, and had two children. The first child he had was Indra, who inherited the 'eyes' of the sage. Indra had the first sharingan, and the strongest sharingan to ever would go on to create the Uchiha clan. The second child was Asura, and he inherited the sage's 'body'. Asura was physically strong, and was a underdog. He would go on to create the Senju clan, and by extension, the Uzumaki clan."**

" _I have a clan?"_ Naruto thought as he thought about what they were like. Maybe they were master swordsman. Maybe they could fly. Where did they go? Why weren't they there for him.

"" **Indra was a Genius, while Asura had to work very hard to get his skills. Eventually, the sage got old, and his sons became stronger. At the age when Indra was 27 and Asura was 24, the sage decided to choose an heir to the Ootsutsuki clan. He asked his children one question. He said, "How do you attain peace in the world?" Indra said that you would need to establish an iron grip on the world, put everyone under one leader. Asura said that you must unite everyone through love and understanding."**

" **The sage said that Asura had the best answer, and chose him as the heir. Indra was angry, and thought that he had the right to the throne, being the oldest out of the two. Asura tried to make peace with his brother, but Indra preferred to fight. Eventually, the brothers met on the battlefield, Asura with the power of us Bijuu, and Indra with His Mangekyo Sharingan, the evolved version of the doujutsu. The brothers died in the battle, but their rivalry was so strong, that their souls transcended, and they were to go on from body to body until their rivalry was finished. The last two bodies were Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju."**

"What are the bodies now?" Naruto asked.

" **Sasuke Uchiha, and you, Uzumaki Naruto."** The voice said. Naruto was gobsmacked that he inherited the body of one of the sons of the sage of six paths himself.

" I'm guessing that I hold the soul of Asura, then, since Sasuke is an Uchiha?"

" **Yes."**

"Then I have to live up to his legacy. Can you help me do that?" Naruto asked. He decided that the since the Bijuu were the companions of Asura, that he could to the same thing.

The eye looked up for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating, then it looked right at Naruto and said two words:

" **Why not?"**

Naruto jumped up " Yatta, now I ca-

" **But first, I must sync with you. I will also train you. I will not have my container weak, seeing as you represent me. I will make it so that you will be even stronger than Asura and Indra put together."** The eye said.

Then, the cage seemed to grow, as the eye lifted, and more colors emerged from the shadows of the cage. An elongated snout with rows of teeth, each one longer than a full grown human, sharper that the best katana, and gleaming like deep bleached ivory. As the snout came, for began to show. Burnt orange fur, whiskers going to the eyes, long, bunny-like ears, shoulders, arms,a torso, legs, and nine Huge tails, each one the the length of how high the Hokage Monument is. The fox the raised its fist, and positioned it in front of Naruto.

Naruto recognized this gesture, and bumped fists with the fox. As soon as he did so, thousands upon thousands of memories flowed into his head. He looked the fox in the eye, and said three words:

" Thank you...Kurama…" he then vanished in a cloudy mist, as the fox looked on with a sense of reminisce…

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto awoke, seeing some changes to his body. He spent about 3 weeks in the mindscape, and his body healed. Not without major repercussions though. He got up from the bed, and looked in the mirror. What he saw shocked him. His hair turned a midnight black, with red highlights popping up in a few spots. His eyes were a glistening amethyst, looking like the actual gemstone. But the biggest change, was his skin. His skin was a lot darker than before, almost as if he was from Kumo.

' It seems as if Kurama added some melanin into my healing skin. Thank you Kurama, this will allow me to be a better shinobi.'

" **No problem, kit, happy to help."** Kurama said as he smiled, or at least did the closest thing to a smile a fox could do.

Naruto looked up, as if remembering something. He smiled, but didn't respond. He then continued to inspect his new body. He took off the hospital gown, knowing he had underwear on underneath.

"Woah...Lightning gave me abs?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he saw a perfectly defined eight pack, and lithe muscle surrounding his body. **(A/N: Imagine Goku in Ssjgssj form muscles. Also, that line from the flash is too amazing not to use :P)** He also felt healthier, he could feel more air coming into his lungs, hear the birds chirping, smell bleach and other chemicals used to clean the hospital room, as well as salt, honey, and another one that he couldn't quite identify as he heard moans coming from somewhere outside. He could see in perfect detail, as the Sandaime Hokage walked into the room. He saw every wrinkle present on his face, as well as the small mole beneath the right side of his left eyebrow, almost hidden from view.

"Ah, hello Naruto-kun. I trust that you are feeling better from what happened?" The man asked as he smiled upon seeing the former blonde checking himself out. Naruto turned from the mirror, as he smiled as his surrogate grandfather.

"Trust and believe Jiji, I am feeling better than I ever did before. Can I be released?" Naruto asked.

The sandaime nodded, knowing Naruto's dislike of hospitals, "Yes Naruto-kun, you may be released. Remember though, the next semester of the academy starts in 3 weeks. You'd do best to get some training done before then" The man advised, his eyes gleaming at Naruto's growing grin at the mention of training.

" You got it, gramps" Naruto said excitedly as he bounded off to the training grounds.

 **Three years later**

Naruto was in his fourth year at the academy, his third year under the tutelage of Kurama. Naruto trained nearly day in and out. When awake, using shadow clones to master the 27 jutsu he knew, and doing various physical exercises throughout his day. In the mind scape, working on developing his mental skills, such as planning, and strategic thinking. Don't forget chakra theory. In terms of skills, Naruto was easily mid to high chunin level in strength, closing in on Jounin level. He discovered his ability to manipulate the elements without chakra not too long after he met Kurama, and used those abilities to the fullest. He could use every element with no trouble at all, as they were ingrained into his chakra system, and connected to the earth. He could feel the earth, as though it was his own skin.

He has gone through an extreme growth spurt due to his training, the melanin, and the nutrients Kurama was planting into his system. Naruto had grown to the height of 5'2" which was especially tall for a nine year old, making him the tallest in his class by about 3 inches or so. His muscle tone was the same, but that fitted his body more, and you could see his muscles flexing with every step. His jawline was more defined, with a little amount of baby fat, and he was just beginning to grow bodily hair, gaining a little peach fuzz below his lip, and on his pelvis.

He was currently doing his morning sprints, on his 43rd lap around the training ground, at 5:46 in the morning, getting ready to go the the academy. In the training grounds, were hundreds of clones, working on his chakra control, and his elemental manipulation. They were also working on kenjutsu, as he managed to henge himself into an average civilian to buy things for training. He bought a few hundred practice bokken(s), that was weighted to weigh 3 times as much as a regular katana, and he bought a 7 taijutsu scrolls. He mastered 4 of them, and was working on the Strong Fist, made for breaking bones and crippling opponents utilizing extreme speed and power.

He bought wrist and ankle weights, each weight weighing 125 pounds, and was wearing resistance seals. The resistance seals were on level 7, making it feel like he was waist deep wading through quicksand, though that feeling was all over his body. He was also pretty good at Fuinjutsu, at intermediate level 26 of the 100. He had begun to produce different seals for travel, hoping to create something like the fourth's Hiraishin, as he remembered that the fourth created it at fuinjutsu expert level 67. Naruto continued to run, going quite fast though, finishing his 50th and last lap right then and there. He was sweating, but wasn't breathing hard. He stood straight, and stretched.

Neck

Shoulders

Arms

Wrists

Chest

Waist

Thighs

Knees

Calves

Ankles

Was the process he went through as he felt loose as he was done. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning.

' _Huh, still have time to eat something,'_ He thought as he shunshinned to his apartment. He looked in his refrigerator, pulling out two tortillas, some turkey lunchmeat, some yellow american cheese, and some mustard. He quickly made two makeshift burritos using these ingredients, put some salt and pepper on them, put them in a plastic bag, and walked to the academy in a henge. He pulled out the bag and began to eat one of the burritos, as he reminisced about how he got here

' _Well, How strong have I gotten? I mastered 22 out of the 27 jutsus I know, I mastered 4 out of 7 taijutsu styles I possess, I am strong enough to punch a boulder, crush it, and send the shards through several trees. I am fast enough to run 10 laps around the village in 5 minutes, but what now?'_ He asked himself. ' _What do I do once I become a shinobi? How do I go about bringing peace?_

" _ **Don't worry about that Kit, focus on the now. Plan for the future when you have accomplished your goals now. "**_ Kurama chimed in.

Naruto smiled as he thought about one of the constants in his life. He thought about his best friend, his brother, almost, and his few friends at the academy as he continued to eat. Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius that Naruto enjoyed playing Shogi and watching clouds with. Choji Akimichi, the portly child who Naruto enjoyed eating with. Naruto still hasn't won an eating competition with Choji. Not even Naruto could eat 3 steaks, 4 rib racks, 2 fishes, and 5 pieces of dango, along with a few pieces of cake to top it off. Ino Yamanaka, the excited blonde, who was close to him, kind of his sister, and she never pressured him for anything. She understood him, and he understood her. That was it for his list of friends. He cherished them more than anyone else at the village, excluding the ramen chefs, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku at his favorite food establishment.

He soon finished his first burrito/wrap, saving the other for later. He began to reach the academy. He went in the doors and dropped his henge, as he opened the door and took his seat, to the left of the room. He sat in the middle this time, wanting a different view of his teacher, as he laid his head down to sleep. 45 minutes later, the classroom was full as the teacher walked in.

" Good morning class," Iruka Umino said as he stood in front of the desk at the front of the room. He tried a few more times to calm the class down, and then he resorted to his super method.

" **Shut up and sit down!"** Iruka said as he used his infamous ' **Demonic Big Head Jutsu'** he developed from years of teaching classes similar to this one. Everyone took their seats as Naruto brought his head up. Iruka took roll, " If you're here, say present, or something similar"

Shino Aburame- The sound of bugs buzzing loudly was heard. Iruka marked him down as Present

Mangetsu Adachi- "Here"

Choji Akimichi- " Mhfrrgh-Here-Mghph"

Kozumiya Asato- "Present, sensei"

Sakura Haruno- " Here "

Akihito Hagane- " Here "

Hinata Hyuuga-" ...Here…"

Kiba Inuzuka- " " ARF!" The dog on top of the boys head barked loudly to signify his presence.

Kimimazu Iroke- " Here"

Shikamaru Nara- " Zzzz…"

"..."

" WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!" Iruka shouted.

"Troubl-Zzzz"

*Sigh* " Oh well, we were gonna go cloud watching too, I guess we'll have to go with out him then...

" Here Sensei" The boy said immediately. The class laughed at this, while Naruto was still asleep

Kazuya Norachikado- "Haha...Here..haha...sensei" the biy said, still laughing.

Sasuke Uchiha "..." Sasuke? "..." I guess he's not here, Iruka said, marking him "Absent"

Naruto Uzumaki-" Waddup"

Ino Yamanaka- " Here sensei" The girl said cheerfully.

Okay, it that everybody, alright, let's get on with the les-

WHAM!

The doors slammed open as Sasuke Uchiha came in with a smug look on his face **(A/N: There will be Sasuke Bashing in this fic, but not that hypocritical type of bashing, in which Naruto does the same thing they did to him)**

" Sasuke, you're late. " Iruka said.

" So what? I'm an elite, from the Uchiha clan. I can be as late as I want, not like this place actually does anything for me " Sasuke stated arrogantly. The majority of the girls in the classroom swooned at what he said, bar the small few that didn't care.

" Just sit down." Sasuke complied with the order.

As I was saying, let's get on with the lesson.

' _*Sigh* Just 3 years left to go…'_ Naruto thought as Iruka droned on.

 **Well, that's it folks, What do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Downright hate it? Let me know. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll try to fix it. I will be back with a new chapter soon. Peace out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waddup ya'll, I'm back pretty quickly, considering that last time I updated, it took a month. I'm back so quick because I wanted to get to the juicy part of Naruto's training/life. Thank you guys for...3 more reviews ( Not really, I need more reviews...I got something… My dick is 16 inches, the more reviews I get, the more inches it grows. )**

 **Anyway, onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I'm not an Asian with insane drawing skills/ Imagination**

 **3 years later**

The sun's rays began to creep through the shutters one by one. As it rose in the sky, more and more light came through the small, quaint room. Eventually, the light climbed up the orange sheets of a bed in the front of the room next to the door. It came higher and higher, reaching a dark face, thick lips, a wide nose, and then, eyelids, with increasing activity every second. Beneath the lids, it looked like a hue of red shining through. Then, suddenly, the eyes snapped open. They showed amethyst orbs, gleaming with annoyance.

" Damn sun, always ruining a dream," A voice said as that same face rose to show a body. This body was shirtless, showing perfect muscle tone along a lithe frame built for speed. It also showed a spiky head of hair, blacker than soil deep in the earth. This person shown is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and soon-to-be genin of Konohagakure no Sato. Speaking of which-

"Oh yeah, today's graduation day!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at the clock- 6:30.

"Not much time to get going," Naruto said as he jumped out of bed, went to brush his teeth and went to the closet to put on some clothes. He looked in the back right of the closet, and pulled out a new outfit. He looked at the orange jumpsuits he'd sported the past few years.

' _Remind me to burn them Kurama,'_ Naruto thought to his tenant ' _They're uglier than a cat's butthole…'_

' _ **Strange comparison, but ok.'**_ Kurama said as he laid down on his paws/hands. ' _ **On another, less stupid note, what are you going to do about the graduation?'**_

"I'm going to graduate at dead last," Naruto said, "People'll underestimate me, making it easier for me to kill them. All I'm going to do is change my wardrobe, and act the same until our first C rank mission. Regardless of whatever team I get." Naruto mused as he pulled out a few items from his closet.

5 minutes later, and he was looking like a new person. He was now wearing almost a full suit of armor, but had a facemask like one chronically late ninja seen walking around the village, nose deep in a book. On his chest, he had the Uzumaki clan emblem, and his eyes and hair were given free reign. **(A/N: Look up Batman: Arkham origins suit no damage, and replace the bat symbol with the Uzumaki spiral, and the cowl is gone. He doesn't have the DOES have a facemask like Kakashi's. Also, he has the shock gloves on, and you'll see what they do...soon…)**

"Yeah...this'll work." Naruto mused to himself as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had filled out generously over the years. He was now at a solid 6'2, making him the tallest in his age group by about 8 inches, and he was muscled very nicely. He was now at a solid ANBU captain level, as he now knew over 57 Jutsu, and mastered 42 of them. He mastered all of those taijutsu styles, was an expert at kenjutsu, and was also at expert level 64 in Fuinjutsu, beginning on recreating the hiraishin.

Each of his weights were now on 375 pounds per limb, and his resistance seal was at level 14, making it seem as if he was trying to run through neck deep tar, while pulling 3 seven ton boulders behind your back. He could now run 50 laps around the village in 2 minutes, without even breathing hard. He could punch a boulder with 10 boulders behind it, and shatter all of them on impact. He was probably the second-fourth strongest in the village, behind only a few people.

Running out of the house, Naruto grabbed an apple, and shunshinned to the academy.

 **Academy**

" Alright class, quiet down," Iruka Umino said, as the class immediately quieted, since it was their graduation. " As you already know, today marks the day of your ninja life. I hope that you will be prosperous, and live long, and that you make Konoha proud. Don't forget to shout me out either." Iruka joked, as the class chorused in a soft, remorseful laughter. Anyway, we will commence with the exams. Most of the class did good.

Shino got 8/10 on Kunai, and 9/10 on shuriken

Mangetsu got 5/10 on kunai, and 7/10 on shuriken

Choji got 6/10 on kunai, 8/10 on shuriken,

Kozumiya got 4/10 on kunai 6/10 on shuriken

Akihito got 7/10 on kunai, 5/10 on shuriken

Hinata got 9/10 on kunai, 10/10 on shuriken

Kiba got 8/10 on kunai, 9/10 on shuriken

Kimimazu got 10/10 on kunai, 7/10 on shuriken

Shikamaru got 4/10 on kunai, 4/10 on shuriken

Kazuya got 8/10 on kunai, 10/10 on shuriken

Sasuke got 10/10 on kunai, 10/10 on shuriken

Ino got 8/10 on kunai, 9/10 on shuriken

When it was Naruto's turn, he calmly walked to the front, and grabbed the kunai. He put each kunai on each finger. He jumped up in the air, did a flip with his head facing the ground, spun while in midair, and released the kunai. Each of them hit their target. With shuriken, he put 5 on each hand. He spread them out, crossed his arms, and simultaneously threw the shuriken. They went out of the way for a split second, before curving and hitting the bullseye perfectly. When he was done, he walked up the stairs, and calmly sat down.

The class was calm as well, since Naruto had always been good at kunai and shuriken. The laughing part would come with jutsu. Sooner or later, after everyone else other than Ino went, Iruka called Naruto up to do the 3 graduation jutsu. The first one of which was the Kawarimi, known as the substitution technique used to replace ones' self with an object, animate or inanimate. The bigger the object used to substitute, the more chakra technique is generally used with a log, in Konoha. The objects vary with each region. A rock in Iwa, water in Kiri, sand in Suna, and also a rock in Kumo, since it's surrounded by mountains.

First: Kawarimi no Jutsu

Naruto switched with Iruka, making no handseals, and not saying a word.

The next of the three techniques was the Henge no jutsu, known as the transformation technique. The Henge is most commonly used as an infiltration jutsu. It is a technique that covers the body, and can change featured of a person/persons. Though commonly referred to as just a regular ninpou ( Shinobi technique ) the Henge is actually just a self-inflicted Genjutsu.

Second: Henge no Jutsu

Naruto changed into Iruka even getting the correct length of the scar, and the knife hidden in his sandal.

The last of the three techniques is known as the Bunshin no Jutsu, known as the clone jutsu. This is probably the most mundane of the three, and is rarely used on the battlefield. The clone jutsu is a genjutsu like the Henge, but it's a genjutsu that creates, well, clones next to one's body. These clones have no substance, hence why there is generally no point in using them. If the opponent can dispel a genjutsu, clones just waste chakra.

Third: Bunshin no Jutsu

Naruto used the water in the air to create 5 clones, that all high-fived him one by one.

' _Was that a Mizu bunshin? How did he pull that off, those are harder to do then the regular clone, and Naruto can't get the clone correctly. He also pulled the water out of nowhere. That ability hasn't been seen since the Nidaime...could it be?'_ Iruka thought to himself.

"Naruto...you pass," Iruka said, as he gestured to the headbands on the table. " Pick your color,"

"Black." Naruto replied. Iruka gave him the headband, and Naruto tied it around his forehead, so that only his purple eyes, and black hair was showing. Naruto was now ready, for the next phase.

When Naruto walked back into the room, with his headband,the class was astonished. Well...most of them

Shino's expression: ( -_- )

Mangetsu's expression: ( *_*)

Choji's expression: ( _ ) **( A/N: He choked on one of his chips, and was trying to cough it back up, hence the constipated face )**

Kozumiya's expression: (o_o)

Sakura's expression: **( Staring at Sasuke, thinking he was 'cooler' and 'hotter' at the same time. )**

Akihito's expression: ( #_#)

Hinata's expression: (._.)

Kiba's expression: (?_?)

Kimmimazu's expression: ( !_!)

Shikamaru's expression: Zzz… **( How is sleeping his expression, and how did it make it into this fic?! His laziness breaks the fourth wall )**

Kazuya's expression: (0_0)

Sasuke's expression: **( Imagine a constipated bull/duck hybrid )**

Naruto's expression: (=o_o= ) **( Looking at everyone else like...The fuck u lookin at? )**

Ino's expression: ( ^_^ ) **(In this fic, Ino and Naruto are friends...why I did this? Why not? )**

" Come back in three weeks, since you will be assigned Jounin sensei's for your respective teams."

' _I must inform Hokage-sama about this development. If what I'm thinking is true, we might be able to replace the Uchiha clan.'_

 **The Hokage's office**

"Hokage-sama!" A voice was heard.

The elderly man looked up from his desk. " Enter." The doors opened slowly, as chuunin academy instructor, Iruka Umino emerged from behind them.

"Hokage-sama, you wouldn't believe this!" Iruka said in a hurried tone, as he bowed to his leader. "If what I'm thinking is correct, we could have the Senju back in Konoha!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really? What happened for you to come to this conclusion?" The aged Sarutobi asked.

"During the graduation exams, one of students, namely Naruto Uzumaki, created water clones for the exam. Now normally, this wouldn't be anything major, but the big thing about it, was that he created the clones out of the air. Hokage-sama, it's even better, because the air was dry. This hasn't been seen since-"

"Tobirama-sensei," Hiruzen finished. He snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, an ANBU operative appeared before him.

"Hokage-sama" The ANBU said as they bowed. There was no way to tell the operative's gender.

" Summon Naruto Uzumaki here."

"Hai" The ANBU complied.

 **Training ground 37**

' _ **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu'**_

Four clones made out of water appeared out of the air next to Naruto **.** They all had one training log in front of them.

They each built their chakra, and connected it to the earth. They felt anxious, to get a sensei, do their first mission, and all of the above. They readied their jutsu

' **Karyuu Endan no Jutsu'**

' **Doryuudan no Jutsu'**

' **Suiryuudan no Jutsu'**

' **Rairyuu no Jutsu'**

' **Fuuryuu no Jutsu'**

From each of the Narutos' mouths, an elemantal dragon blasted out, without a single word. These dragons decimated the training logs, and turned them into charred wood, a log with a lot of holes, a log with many, many slices in it, more charred wood, and a bunch of shavings on the ground respectively.

" Damn...what am I going to do about tomorrow?" Naruto thought as he breathed heavily from his training. There was more that he did, but all of it had him breathing hard.

" **Calm down kit, you're going to be alright. Matter of fact, I know the perfect thing for you, let me take over for about a half hour."** Kurama said from the inside the mindscape. Naruto complied with the order, and watched from the mindscape what Kurama would watched Kurama sniff around a bit, then bound off to the forest. He soon came to a tall bush, with many bright green leaves on it. Each leaf had 7 smaller leaves.

"What is that, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

" **It's a special type of plant, used to calm people down. It's called...Cannabis Indica, also known as...weed. It's the most common type of weed, called Kush. Put on a Henge, and buy a few cigars. Buy some cigarettes and a grinder too. I'll help you use it.**

Naruto did what Kurama asked of him. He then went to the weed, and picked off a few branches… well, more than a few...Okay, he found a lot of different bushes of the same thing, sealed them up, and brought them home. He had about 14 bushes of pure weed. He then followed the careful instructions Kurama told him.

Step 1. Create a room with seals

Step 2. infuse the room with fire chakra

Step 3. Add a time speeder to the room.

Step 4. Come back after a day.

 **The next day**

Step 5, take a few leafs of dried weed out.

Step 6. Grind the weed in the grinder.

Step 7. Break open a cigar with a razor.

Step 8. Take out all of the tobacco.

Step 9. Put the grinded weed in the cigar, after you lick the inside of the cigar.

Step 10. Roll the cigar back up, and lick it all over so that the weed doesn't escape and it sticks.

Step 11. Lick it some more, until the cigar looks like a regular cigar.

Step 12. Get used to calling it a blunt.

Step 13. Light one cigarette, to practice smoking.

Step 14. Take a puff, choke, take another puff, don't choke.

Step 15. Learn to inhale the smoke.

Step 16. After mastering smoking, light one end of the blunt.

Step 17. Smoke the blunt by inhaling and exhaling the smoke.

Step 18. Get high

Step 19. Do this to the majority of the weed, replace the cigarettes in the boxes with the blunts, and keep 2 packs of blunts along with a lighter at all times.

Step 20. Do this regularly.

Now that Naruto started smoking weed, he calmed down, and became extremely laid back. He also never ran out of weed, since he planted some, and used his connection to the earth to grow it quickly and leave some seeds behind with every harvest. Naruto was now, a master weed smoker, since he smoked at least 8 blunts per day.

 **Alright, I know that this isn't the best way to end the chapter off, but seriously, you can't say that you've seen this before. I have never seen an author use weed in their story. So this is a goldmine. Tell your friends, tell your family, and review to make my dick longer. Thank ya'll for reading this story, I love you all… ( no homo )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoyoyoyo, it's ya boy, and I'm back with another chapter of The Earth's Blessing. I just released the last chapter yesterday, ( at least it is today, since I write my chapters through out the course of a few days in order to keep my fingers fresh (( pause )) and now I'm going to respond to your reviews to try to make this chapter longer. Keep on reviewing guys**

 **Frankieu: You just gave me the perfect Idea to use. This is going to be featured in this chapter, so lookout.**

 **JiraiyaNamikaze08: Yeah, I thought this would be a breath of fresh air to some people who are tired of reading Naruto stories that are the same, varying only in abilities. I never read a story in which Naruto smokes weed, so I thought it'd be cool, since I smoke weed too.**

 **SatanRanda: I don't entirely understand this review, since Choji doesn't smoke weed, but I'll try to think deeper into it. Also, Naruto will be getting baked asf. He will literally be smoking himself sober.**

 **Silvermane1: Thanks, I never felt so satisfied about anything from one word. You have no idea how much this means to me**

 **Without further ado, or adieu, or however the fuck the saying is spelled, let's get this on**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...duh, why would I be on fanfiction? I could just create a new series based on naruto after this past one. Like Boruto's son or something…**

Cue hue of red beneath the eyes…

"Fuck!" A groggy Naruto exclaimed as he woke up from yet another good dream. He was smoking ramen and getting high on taste. How? I don't know. It's a fucking dream.

"What day is it today Kurama?" Naruto asked as he began to do his morning routine

Get up

Brush teeth

Wash face

" **It's the day to get your assigned sensei."** Kurama stated with a smirk, as he knew what would happen next

*We must interrupt your irregular programming due to a few disruptions* ( Cue 30 second pause)

*Bang*

*Crash*

* Boop bam slap thump pow *

"FUCK!"

Naruto had rushed to get all the things he needed to get done-done. He got dressed, tried to go down the stairs while getting dressed, bumping into things on the way, then...fell down the stairs violently, hence the exclamation from our resident ebony-with-red-highlights-haired-jinchuuriki.

Naruto ate, got his packs of blunts, grabbed his lighter and rolled out. On his way to the academy, he took a blunt out, and lit it. He began to smoke it, the high taking effect quickly. Everything brightened, as he felt a faint numbness surrounding his body. He took puffs regularly, never choking at all.

By the time he got to the academy, he was on his third blunt. When he got inside, he was the first one there. He sat down, and continued to smoke, until 10 minutes later, when the room was full of graduates waiting to get a sensei. Naruto didn't stop not once.

Ino walked up to Naruto, with a smile on her face. "Hey Naruto-kun, what's that you're smoking? Speaking of which, why are you smoking it, it's bad for you.(?)"

Naruto slowly turned his head to Ino, leaned back more in his chair, put his feet up, and took another puff. " It's technically called Cannabis Indica, but it's usually called weed. It's the most common strain of weed called Kush."

Right then, he blew the smoke in Ino's face, always wanting to do that to somebody, this opportunity presenting itself. "It's very relaxing… want to try some. It's not really unhealthy, it's a natural stress reliever. Just letting you know, you'll get high off of the first puff, and the effects include destruction of brain cells, it slows you down, and it makes you less social. It also helps you sleep."

"Stop blowing that damn smoke in my face! I'll try it, but damn! That's annoying," Ino said as she took the blunt from Naruto. She knew how to counter the side effects. Her family was big on planting, so she knew specific herbs that could speed her up and help to produce brain cells.

"Just so that you smoke it right, take a puff, and take a deep breath in. When it's in your lungs, focus on it, or else you'll choke. You're a novice smoker, and coughing is not pleasant, especially for the first time. Then, exhale. Come to my house if you want to smoke with me sometime, Ino-chan" Naruto said, as he handed the half-smoked-on blunt to Ino.

Ino followed his instructions, and 30 seconds later, was in the clouds. She felt so good, began thinking about a lot of dumb, but deep shit. Her brain was going backwards, and she felt the effects even more so, since her clan's whole shtick dealt with the brain/mind.

"Hey, dobe, give me some." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and demanded.

"No." Naruto stated tonelessly.

"Why not?" Sasuke pressed on. He wanted to experience what had Ino looking so happy.

"Because I don't want to. Find your own weed."

"Hn, it's probably pointless anyway, who'd want to put their lips on something that you did?" Sasuke dismissed it rudely.

"Clearly Ino-chan did, look at her, I smoked that halfway, and she finished it. No shade thrown, Ino," Naruto shouted the last part to Ino, who sat across the room. In Sasuke's face, Naruto lit another blunt, took a puff, and blew the smoke in Sasuke's face. "If you want some so much, I'll give you a little sample," Naruto drawled, delighted that he could get the chance to do that trick on two people in 10 minutes.

After blowing the smoke out of his face, Sasuke glared at Naruto heatedly.

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouted, and lunged at Naruto. Somehow, even in his relaxed state, Naruto palmed sasuke's punch, grabbed the fist, and squeezed. Sasuke heard a few of his own knuckles pop, as he felt the pressure Naruto was releasing. Suddenly, and thankfully to a wounded Sasuke, Naruto let go of his hand.

"Consider that a small taste of what's to happen if you try that bullshit again. Naruto said, the blunt still in his left hand. He sat back down, and kept smoking, while Sasuke walked back to his seat.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Iruka walked in.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" The class chorused.

" Did anything happen in my absence?" The chuunin asked, as the class was silent. "I'll take that as a no, well, without further wait, I will present the teams for this year.

Team 1- composed of Mangetsu Adachi, Kozumiya Asato, and Akihito Hagane, led by Elite Jonin Hayate Gekko.

Team 2- composed of Kimmimazu Iroke, ( Random student Random Student ) led by Elite Jounin Arashi Kirigane

Team 3- composed of Kazuya Norachikado ( Random Student Random Student ) led by Elite Jounin Tsubaki Sumichi

 **(Teams 4-6 are random students)**

Team 7- composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Led by Elite Jounin Kakashi Hatake

Team 8- composed of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Led by Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9 is still in circulation from last year

Team 10- composed of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. Led by Jounin

Asuma Sarutobi.

" With that being said, you're Jonin sensei's shall be here shortly."

In 5 minutes, the Jonin began to filter in slowly, each team leaving the academy...until one team was left. Team seven.

Sasuke was seething that his sensei dared to be late. He was the last Uchiha! He needed training in order to kill... _ **him**_ …

Naruto was...still smoking, as he was thinking about mirrors, and strangely entertained from that. Ino was smoking alongside Naruto, finding weed addicting. At one point, they started talking, waiting for Kakashi. Eventually though, they would get bored. And when they did, there would be hell to pay…

 **(Two and a half hours later…)**

"This fool is taking too long…"

Naruto got up and shook his body out. He stretched to get rid of the kinks from sitting so long.

' _Kurama'_ Naruto said through the link the two had.

" **On it."** The fox said, as he used his chakra to purge Naruto of the high. Naruto zoomed about the room giggling childishly all the way. He had drawn a multitude of seals along the wall above the door, and each one held a nasty surprise for this Kakashi, when he decided to walk through the door.

 **(20 minutes later...)**

Eventually, the door opened, and a tall shinobi, about 2 inches shorter than Naruto, walked through the door. As soon as he did, Naruto was ready. The first seal activated and disappeared, dropping about 5 gallons of oil on Kakashi. Then, a bunch of feathers came falling down. Then, pain fell. Green, orange, pink, yellow, blue, you name it. Every color fell on Kakashi. Then, a sign fell from a seal, and hung above the wall.

| **Hi Kakashi-sensei, that's what you get for being late|**

Everyone except Kakashi was laughing. Naruto was calm laughing, since he was high. Ino was also calm laughing. Sasuke was smirking. Kakashi looked at each one of them, stopping at Naruto.

"My first impression of you all is that you guys are pretty funny. My second impression is thatI'm going to go through hell and back with you guys." Kakashi said as he smiled...with his eye… then just shunshinned away...creep. Naruto did the same, while Ino and Sasuke ran up the stairs. Eventually, The team was all on the roof, Kakashi on very edge, sitting on the fence-thing. Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto were sitting in that order, facing Kakashi.

"Let's introduce ourselves. Name your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future, favorite book…" Kakashi said that last one to himself as he looked at his students. "I'll go first-"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are too mature for kids to understand, my dislikes are what I don't feel like telling you, my hobbies are boring, and my dream for the future...I don't know." Kakashi said, not giving ANY information on him at all.

"Broody, go" Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him for the nickname.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, I dislike everything, and I have no hobbies. My dream...no...my ambition is to kill a certain person. Sasuke said darkly, seemingly watching too much suspenseful anime, since it took him 2 minutes to say that whole thing.

' So, number 1 is an antisocial emo, who wants to kill someone...this is going to be _just great…_ ' Kakashi thought as he called on the next person.

"Go ahead blondie…" Kakashi said.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are my friend Naruto-kun, flowers, sleeping, the color purple and as of today, weed. My dislikes are few and far in between. My hobbies are pressing flowers, sleeping, and also as of today, smoking with Naruto-kun. My dream is to become a strong Kunoichi, have a family, and die in my sleep.

'Here we have a solid, cheerful girl who seems to be set on life. What does she smoke though?' Kakashi thought.

"You're up, chain smoker." Kakashi called Naruto up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are weed, sleeping, Ino-chan, weed some more, eating ramen, sleeping some more, and training. My dislikes are dummbasses like the Uchiha over there who just growled like Kiba, falling down steps, and being bored. My hobbies include smoking weed with my friend(s), sleeping, and training. My dream in life is to become the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen.

'We also have an ambitious pothead…Okay, I've lost all faith in this team being functional' Kakashi thought worriedly.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, what do you know about the genin test.

"That we just passed it?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Not quite," Kakashi said, " That was just the first stage, to clear out the lost causes. There is another test, with a 66.6% fail rate. Meaning that out of the 27 who graduated, only 9 will pass."

"Ino and Naruto were too relaxed to react to this, so they just blinked at Kakashi. Sasuke was too stoic, so he just stared at Kakashi.

"So when is our test?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow, so meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 am. Also, a word of advice, don't eat before the test, either you'll vomit it out, or you'll cramp up mid-fight." Kakashi said before he shunshinned away.

 **( A/N yeah, a real fucking reason as to why Kakashi said that. That can actually happen if you do physical exercise after eating. Most stories have Naruto eating an entire meal before the fight, and he somehow doesn't cramp up? What? The Kurama can't help that shit, that's something metabolism can't help, that's inevitable that he'd cramp up, but nooooo. )**

"Well, it's viable advice, you will cramp up if you do physical activity after you eat. Kakashi made one mistake though," Naruto said, " He let it slip that we'll be fighting. He's a full-fledged Jounin, an elite one at that, while we're Genin. He's probably got more up his sleeve, as well as more experience than we do, since he's a well-trained killer. We'll have to work as a team to beat him.

Sasuke, you and I will be front-liners. We have the most battle power, and we can create an opening for Ino, who can trap Kakashi in her jutsu, or throw weapons at him as support. We don't know what we'll be doing, but if it deals in fighting, that'll be our strategy. Any objections?" Naruto reasoned. Sasuke and Ino nodded.

"Cool, we'll make a great team." Naruto concluded, as he shunshinned to his house.

 **And...done, I wanted to continue it there, but I got lazy, and decided to go on with the Genin test next chapter, and leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and I will see you guys, when I see you guys, PEACE ( Shoutout to whoever can guess where that line came from )**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I want to see ya'lls feedback, so review. Also, I want my dick to be longer. It's 20 inches now, so lets try to make it 30.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoyoyoyo, It's ya boy, AceDaKingWriter, formerly known as Kaiservb, Back with ANOTHER chapter of The Earth's Blessing. Congratulations are in order for the people who have helped me get 30 reviews! This should be an extra long chapter, depending on how lazy I get. I don't feel like responding to any reviews, so let's just go on. I know that I'm inconsistent as fuck, but...I don't care. Fuck you guys who want a story to be perfect in every way. Also, I got a review that opened my mind to the truth of my story, and how UNoriginal it actually is. So I'll be editing chapters so that they can be more realistic. I'll either be putting Naruto's power down, or be upping everyone else's strength to make it more even, since the way I have Naruto now it way too overpowered. I'm also going to take away honorifics, except to beings of higher rank than the user. Why? Because they're annoying to write, and because I don't like the use of them, personally. Anyway,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own people in basketball tho...hehe...they call me the young Iverson...AI's the goat.**

 **The Morning**

" **Na."**

" **Uto."**

" **Na...to, wa….up."**

" **NARUTO WAKE UP YOU LAZY DUMBASS"**

"AAAAH, I"M UP!"

*Clonk*

" FUCK!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly rose up from his bed, hitting his head on his headboard. The pain quickly subsided as he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He took a hot shower, to relax his muscles, and near the end, turned the water cold to wake him up. He soon got out, did his daily hygiene routine, and got dressed. He grabbed his blunts and shit, and went out of the house. He grabbed a quick apple, and sprinted to the training ground he was supposed to. He arrived, and saw that nobody was there.

He promptly went to a tree, climbed it, sat on a strong branch, and began to smoke. Since he had nothing to do, he just went to sleep. Guess what he dreamed about…

Eating Ramen with the topping being weed. Mmmmm...delicious. Eventually, his team arrived...and everyone waited for about 2 hours before their sensei finally came.

"Sup"

"WHERE WERE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE 3 HOURS!" Said Ino in response to Kakashi, not being aware of time.

"Sorry I was late, see my friend's brother's uncle's sister's cousin's daughter's mother was in the hospital, and he asked me to go see her. I'm very close to the family, so I felt kind of obligated. I lost track of time afterwards, since I ran into a black cat, and the cat decided to assault me... I didn't want to hurt such a cute animal, so I had to pry it off gently. I learned that a cat's claws are hooked for a reason…

"If that happened, then why aren't you scarred?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

" Oh, I went back to the hospital, and it took like 20 minutes to heal it, since the claws were dirty and they didn't want to leave an infection in my face.

" Normally, I'd call bullshit, but you make so many good points that I can't. Fuck it." Ino stated, before she visibly deflated like a moon bounce after a party.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. " We can't begin the test without him."

Meanwhile, Naruto saw this entire conversation, and decided to try to prank Kakashi. He jumped off of the tree branch, and landed behind the tree, the front facing the training ground.

He molded his chakra, and thought a jutsu.

' **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)'** He thought, as he sank into the ground. He felt out for Kakashi's chakra, larger than everyone else's, and moved behind him. He slowly rose up, and as his teammates saw him, he put a finger to his lips and grinned. He pointed to Kakashi, and moved his hand in a "Yadda yadda" motion, indicating to keep talking to him.

Afterwards, he tapped Kakashi's thighs, and quickly sank into the ground, as Kakashi spun around. While the Jounin was turned, Naruto rose behind Kakashi, and right as Kakashi turned back when he didn't see anything, pulled Kakashi's mask down. The only problem was, there was another mask there. Naruto went from a look of anticipation, to a look of dejection. He looked at Kakashi, and portrayed a feeling of 'why'.

"You tried, Naruto" Kakashi said dryly, as he pulled his other mask up. The rest of the team just looked on, annoyed and surprised that Kakashi could breath with two tightly woven masks on his face.

"Anyway, let's get on with the test." Kakashi pulled two bells from behind his back, and began to speak. " This is what I call "The Bell Test." The goal is to get one be-

" Where did you pull the bells from? " Naruto interrupted. " Is there some sort of pocket dimension in your asscrack? Cuz you just grabbed them shits from your butt. I'm not sure whether I should call that gay, or just weird, cuz that shit isn't human." Naruto asked.

Everyone looked on, confused...then started laughing...even Sasuke, with a chuckle. ONE chuckle under his breath. Emo ass…

"Riiiiight...anyway, The goal is to get one bell from me. The only thing is, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. You must come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won't get a bell. BEGIN!

Everyone stared. Then Ino disappeared and hid. Naruto and Sasuke looked, then rushed at Kakashi. Sasuke jumped up and went for a punch to Kakashi's face, while Naruto went for a leg sweep when Kakashi ducked the punch. Kakashi jumped over the kick while he grabbed sasuke's outstretched arm, pulled it in, and kneed the 12 year old away. Naruto had already gotten up from his sweep at this time. He backflipped away from Kakashi, and formed 6 bullets of water that hovered around him. Kakashi stood there and looked at Naruto for about 10 seconds. Then he pulled out a small orange book that had a circle with a diagonal line going through it. This symbol was pasted in the center, marking it as a restricted book.

Naruto stared at Kakashi and sent the bullets at him, two at a time. Kakashi pulled various maneuvers to escape the bullets, and kept reading. Sasuke then leapt up from his spot on the ground after recovering from the vicious knee, and formed handseals.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" ( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique )** Sasuke exclaimed as he fired a large fireball twice his size at Kakashi. Naruto also formed a jutsu, as he made the winds swirl around him, and sent a ball of swirling compressed air at Sasuke's fireball.

' **Fuuton: Renkuudan' ( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet )** Naruto thought, as the fire merged with the wind, taking its form and becoming larger, which resulted in a spinning ball of fire the size of a house headed at Kakashi. Kakashi merely looked at the fireball, and jumped out of the way, letting it hit a tree, which completely charred it, leaving a black trunk with skinny black branches, falling apart.

' _Genin shouldn't be able to even create those techniques, much less make them this powerful… and how did Naruto create his without any handseals?' These genin are something else.'_ Kakashi thought as he saw 7 kunai come flying at his side, all thrown from a bush. He dodged the blades, and landed about 2 meters near them. He then heard a sizzling and looked at the kunai. He saw tags on each blade, and quickly jumped in the air as the kunai exploded. However, while at the peak of his jump, he felt the air around him become moist, then eruot into water. Only his head was peeking out of the bubble.

" **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu, ( Water Release: Water Prison Technique )** Success. Naruto stated as his arm was held out to Kakashi's prone position in the air. He let down Kakashi with his control over water, and let it come to a stop on the ground. He then waved for his teammates to come over as he walked toward Kakashi. He reached out for the bells, when Sasuke spoke up.

"So who gets the bells?"

They began arguing, since I mean, they were still teenagers, and in the midst of the quarrel between teamates, they never noticed the wisp of smoke within the prison. They only noticed a change when they felt the grass beneath them become softer, then they looked down to see about 6 inches of water pooling around their feet. By the time they did, it was too late. They quickly felt a sharp pain in the back of their neck, and everything went white, before fading to black.

 **30 minutes later**

Each of the team members woke up fairly at the same time, and each felt themselves tied to each wooden post. Kakashi was standing infront of them, reading his book.

" Ahh, so you are finally awake!" Kakashi exclaimed as he put his book away.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

" Unfortunately, time is up, so the test is over. Even worse, nobody has gotten a bell yet. I'll have to send you all back to the academy. Everyone on the team looked downtrodden, as their heads went down… Except Sasuke, he just looked impassive. On the inside though, he was seething.

' _Another year at that damn academy?! At this rate I'll never be able to kill...him…'_ He thought darkly.

"At least that's what I would've said if you all hadn't passed "

Everyone's head shot up. They were all surprised at Kakashi's words. They looked at each other, then at Kakashi, then at their ropes.

" Then why the fuck are we still tied?" Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi eye-smiled **( WTF is that?)** and began to speak. Well, the point of this test was to work together for a common goal. Each of you failed, while skilled, but I am an elite Jounin. No genin would be able to defeat me, no matter how strong. I hold leagues of experience over you all, so you were going to fail either way. I wanted to test your chemistry, since as a team, all of your battles will be that much easier working together than individual. It seems that you can all cover each other's weak spots with your individual skills. Teamwork is everything. I like to use a saying- ""Those who disobey their orders are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Never abandon your comrades, since they could be the one to save your life one day. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day, I'll be going to the Hokage's office to report your success. Not after a team picture though.

The team was astonished throughout this speech. But their sensei's words made sense. They all looked at each other, and made a silent pact to always watch each others' back. Kakashi untied them, and they took their poses. Kakashi was next to Naruto, with them two being the tallest, while Sasuke was in front of Naruto, and Ino was next to Sasuke. They took three pictures. One with everyone smiling, yes, even Sasuke had a small smile. Another with everyone looking a different direction. The last had everyone with their signature look. Naruto had a blunt in his right hand, the left draped over Kakashi's shoulder, and used his control over wind to make a circle of it spin around his head, with some flowing out of his mouth. Kakashi's right arm draped over Naruto's shoulder, reading his book. Sasuke with arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Ino with a sultry smile with her hands on her hips.

This would be a memory to keep.

 **Aaaaand done. So yeah, I said that this would be a long chapter, but I got lazy, and this felt like a fitting end to this chapter. I have come up with the pairing. Naruto will be paired with Fem. Haku. I can't believe that this is a male, look at him! This isn't a boy. Normally, I wouldn't genderbend, since I hate stories that end up making every male a girl, for the sake of a poorly done harem. I really hate Fem. Kurama. That's an abomination. Kurama is an amazing character, and I can't stand when someone ruins it making him a female. So yeah, NarutoxHaku. What should this be called? Naruku? Haruto? Naku? Hato?Hakuto? Narutaku? What? Review your answer.**

 **Lol, anyway, this has been another chapter of Naruto: The Earth's Blessing, and I'll see you guys, when I see you guys, PEACE! ( I still haven't found someone who knew where this outro came from ) PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
